


Adopted by 1D- Drabbles

by baoo, i_navem_ei



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Pregnancy, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baoo/pseuds/baoo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_navem_ei/pseuds/i_navem_ei
Summary: Sex, drugs, and unnecessary drama. Welcome to the crazy life of y/n!
Relationships: Harry Styles/Reader, Liam Payne/Reader, Louis Tomlinson/Original Female Character(s), Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s), One Direction Ensemble/Reader, Zayn Malik/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey, this ain't serious if you can't already tell. this is a product of pure procrastination on a chemistry assignment. anyones, this is wattpad to the extreme. have fun!
> 
> follow @boopmynose on instagram for some wholesome content during this not so wholesome quarantine

Hi, I’m y/n , and my life… is a Little CrAzY. So harry style just walked into my meth lab and told me i was being adopted! Oh my goodness! I threw my wavy beach blonde waves into a messy bun and slipped into my black skater skirt and new red converse. Taking off my gloves, i slapped my face down right onto the lab bunch and died from a meth overdose. The end.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I’m y/n, and my life… is a Little CrAzY. So I just walked into my kitchen and bumped into something! Looking up I saw it was my brother’s best friend, Harry Styles!!! It was love at first sight, and he told me he wanted to marry me but had to go on tour RIGHT NOW!!!! I told him I would follow him anywhere, so he took me with him!!!!! That’s how I ended up on One Direction’s tour bus with Niall tutoring me in freshman year math!!!1!1!!!! (I know, I’m super ahead of the rest of my grade) Slowly over the tour, the rest of the band started to fall in love with me! I didn’t know what to do; I couldn’t walk away from my first love Harry Styles, but I loved all of the boys so much!! The solution we came up with was to have wildly incorrect sex and see who was the best at it! That turned into an anatomically impossible orgy and now we’re in a poly relationship!

~

Now, I’m pregananat! But who’s the dad????? Harry??/ Niall???? ZaYN?????????? After three months, I had a healthy baby boy and I had all the boys take a paternaty test,\\... they all came out positive?!?!?! Turns out, all their sperm reached my egg at the sAME TIME????? And that way it was all of our child!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
